


The First Night

by Cici3



Series: My Devil Academia (Ghost) [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: First Time, Frottage, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cici3/pseuds/Cici3
Summary: It is Kio and Satan's first night being official and there are some feelings that need to finally  be released.For those who have read the series, this is what went on upstairs that night (from the epilogue of Rest in the peace of Truth)
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: My Devil Academia (Ghost) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746109





	The First Night

K

I stood in my room anxious as hell, I actually told my family about me and Sae, Sae actually agreed to be my…boyfriend. I had no idea what to do from this point on, I knew I wanted to be with him, to hold him and make him happy but I didn’t have a clue about other things and I had no idea if I would be ready for that! Did he have experience in such things? How many guys had he been with before me, would he think I was boring if all I wanted to do was cuddle?

“Kio?” My heart jumped in my throat as I turned to see him in my doorway, damn he was so gorgeous, he ran his hand through his hair nervously as he looked at me and my throat went dry.

“Are you alright, you hardly ate anything at dinner and you’ve were fidgeting an awful lot.”

“I-I’m fine, I just wasn’t too hungry.” Don’t look at me that way, I’m not having a low day I swear I just…I’m nervous. He sighed and began to undress and I felt like my brain short circuited. My eyes traveled over every peak and valley of his chest and abs and the way the muscles in his back flexed gave me butterflies. He grabbed a sleeping shirt to put it on and he caught me watching him.

“You’re staring at me.”

“Y-you…uhh…looked like you’ve been working out. You look good.” You look hot is more like it. He smiled at me softly and put the shirt down as he approached me. I felt my face turn so red and I averted my eyes like an idiot.

“Why are you so shy? You’ve seen me before.”

“Yeah, I know I just…” Damn I was being such an idiot why couldn’t I form words?! Why couldn’t I just say it! I’m turned on and I don’t know what to do or even what he wants!

“Now I know something is wrong, you would have said something smart by now.” He leaned in closer and he reached up to feel my forehead.

“You are a little warm, and you’re flush, talk to me Kio what is wrong?” My heart was pounding and I felt so stupid, this was only Sae, I have been stupid and rowdy and every other type of way with him before, we knew each other well enough! I just had to say it!

“Listen…I know you always talk about my soul and all and that you like everything about it…” He caressed my cheek and lifted my chin so I would look at him.

“I love everything about it.”

“But…I mean…what about me? Are you…attracted to me?” I know he said my body was only a vessel but there was still the fact that I had an ego too, what if my soul was all I had to offer him? What if he got bored with me? He looked surprised and smiled as he put his arm around my waist and put his lips to mine. My hands quickly went all over his back and he leaned loser to me. This kiss was passionate, he was serious about his message and I surely got it.

“Does that answer your question?”

“No…it doesn’t, I don’t think I heard you right.” He laughed and brushed back my hair his eyes seemed to sparkle.

“There’s my smartass.” He began to nibble my neck and he knew that drove me wild. I couldn’t stop from panting as he began to touch all over my stomach and tease my nipple with his thumb and forefinger. If my sisters walk by my room they will never let me live it down, but I couldn’t stop, all I could do was cover my mouth to muffle myself.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, to hold you in my arms and please you the way you deserve to be. To show you what I feel for you.” I took off my shirt and he took that as a signal to use his mouth on my chest. I bit my lip so hard I almost drew blood and he pulled me toward the bed to lay down. I loved the taste of his mouth, I put my tongue deep into it and he continued to tease and play with my chest. I used my own hands to get to know those abs I had been eying and I felt a moan come from him as he moved to go at my neck again.

“Dammit Sae…you feel so good…”

“And I want you to feel even better…” He reached for my jeans and my brain panicked, I guess it was use to the same old same old.

“STOP Get off me!!” UGHH!! Why am I like this?!! I fled from the bed back to my dresser panting like I was being attacked or something and I could feel the hurt and confusion coming from him. This was usually the point where I tell him this isn’t working out, that I didn’t really want him or something but it wasn’t the case…I just…

“It isn’t you, I just… I’ve never done that before with another guy…I…dammit!” I saw him in the mirror looking at me like I had broken his heart again and I couldn’t stop shaking.

“I’m sorry, just…give me a minute, please Sae?” He slowly stood and I wondered if he misunderstood me and thought I told him to leave; but he leaned over behind me looking at us in the mirror patiently.

“I understand, and it’s okay. You’ve never done this, and maybe deep down you still feel ashamed of this. To be attracted to me…” His eyes lowered and it sounded like he wanted to say that as a question.

“You’re right, I am attracted to you; you’re hot as hell itself.” He looked at me and he put his arms around me, watching us as he kissed my head.

S

“Look at yourself Kio, don’t you see how adorable you look?” I watched as he stared at himself in the mirror as I nibbled his ear and I could tell he was nervous, maybe a little scared. I had to break the ice for him, tear away this barrier that made him feel a sense of shame for what he was feeling or else we would never survive. He wanted to be with me, he said so, and I could see the way his soul sparkled he wanted me. And how could I not want him with the way his face reddened as I spoke, the way his lip trembled and the small tears of pleasure building in his eyes. He was so cute, he reminded me of a little kitten mewling for a warm touch the way he whimpered at my touches. I wanted to give him so much more, but he had to see for himself first.

“Is that really me?”

“Yes, you are so cute, how can I not want you. I can tell you want it too, don’t you?” He couldn’t hide the confliction in his eyes and my suspicions were proven correct.

“Do you love me?”

“Yes, of course I do.”

“And I love you, I only want what you want, and I know you want to be happy.” I nibbled his neck in his favorite spot and he cried out softly as I ran my hands all over his chest and stomach. I continued to kiss and lick that spot and he leaned his head backward on my shoulder as he gasped.

“Don’t be ashamed of what makes you happy, you are my lover and this is just us getting to know each other more intimately. Learn what the other likes and doesn’t, see the other in ways no one else can. If we want the same thing there is no shame in it, if we want each other, there shouldn’t be any shame.” His breath shuddered as I ran my right hand down his stomach; I wanted to learn every square inch of him. I wanted to take in everything about him from the feel of him to his smell to every sound he could make from my touch. I wanted everything from him and I wanted to give all of me, but we had to get over this hurdle together.

“W-what are you doing?” I had unbuttoned his pants and he pulled his head forward to look at us again, this was always the point where he would panic, he would always turn me away and reject me, I would be lying if I said I didn’t expect that now, but I had to try.

“I want to get to know you as I said. Imagine yourself as a book, I have to read each of your pages, know everything you have to tell me. I want to know the secrets you could only tell me in such a setting. But I will only do so if you want this Kio.” I hovered my hand just above his zipper as I watched him patiently, I could tell he was already hard and I knew he would want relief, but he was still wrestling with himself.

“I’m your boyfriend…you have that right, don’t you?” I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight, you are so damaged that you would surrender just to please me Kio? What will I do with you?

“No…it is your body, this is your choice. As my partner, I only ask to stay by you and share your life. But Kio, I am yours too…” I felt the tremble in my voice and he caught it too. He had no idea just how desperately I cared about him, I hid my face in the crook of his neck embarrassed and I felt his fingers in my hair.

“You’re…mine?” How can so few words make me feel so vulnerable? I couldn’t fall to pieces over something like that! I was better than that, but he made me feel so…

“Yes Kio…I’m yours, I have been for a while.” I felt him turn his head and as I looked up he kissed me feverishly and I felt my body turn ablaze. I began to touch him again and once again I reached my hand lower and waited.

“Okay…it’s okay.” I lowered his zipper slowly, I wanted to savor this moment as I watched his eyes the entire time. He was anticipant and afraid at the same time, he wanted it, he wanted me but he was afraid. I let my fingers glide over his shaft and he twitched in response and bit his lip. I gently took him into my hand and wrapped my fingers around him, learning every inch of him. I was very aroused myself but I ignored it, this was about him, he needed this moment if we were going to make it. I tightened my grip slowly and began to move my hand up and down and he responded instantly with muffled cries as he covered his mouth. He had no idea how gorgeous he looked and how hot it made me.

K

“How long were you planning on denying yourself Kio?” His voice was thick in my ear and it made it all worse, the way he gripped me made me weak at the knees and I couldn’t steady my breathing. I couldn’t even think of his question correctly.

“W…what??”

“It must ache by now, and you would ignore it? Why? You don’t have to hide from me Kio, don’t be afraid.” He said that and even still I fought his attention, his hand felt amazing but this still felt so awkward! But I had to admit, seeing him behind me, the look in his eyes as he bit my neck hungrily, the way his hand caressed my chest and watching just how flustered and vulnerable I was as he worked on me was so hot.

“I…fuck…Sae…that feels good.” I couldn’t even respond to him my mind was so fuzzy, I leaned over the dresser moaning embarrassed at how he made me putty in his hands.

“If only you knew how you look right now…come to the bed with me you’ll be more comfortable.” He released me and I felt a mix of disappointment and relief, I felt him take my hand and lead me back to the bed sitting with his back against the headboard and he pulled me down to sit between his legs. He cuddled me for a few moments and then his hand was right back around my dick. I moved my hand towards his and I felt him grip me tight around my waist.

“No, please let me, I want to know what makes you happy. Talk to me Kio, please.” The way his voice wavered gave me butterflies and he noticed my squirming.

“Do you like when I talk to you like this, when I moan for you?” He let out a lewd groan and I shuddered violently. I could still see us in the mirror and my face was red as a beet, but I could see how he looked, he eyed me feverishly his own face flushed, I couldn’t help but grip his thighs as I leaned back into him.

“Yes…it’s so hot Sae.”

“When you do it yourself, do you think of me?” Oh hell… I wasn’t prepared for that!

“It’s okay if you don’t.”

“I do…I’ve thought of you during…for months.” I was so embarrassed but he kissed my face to reassure me.

“You can tell me these things, it’s okay; you’re my partner we are only having an intimate moment together.” Maybe I could just be in the moment and enjoy my time with him, it wasn’t wrong to be with someone you loved and he seemed to be okay with my inexperience. Maybe it will be alright…

S

“Tighter, grip it tighter.” I was surprised at that but I obliged and I was rewarded with more of his sweet sighs of ecstasy that made my own blood run hot. He gripped my thighs and leaned his head back panting before turning to kiss me eagerly. His soul was like watching a hundred sparklers going off at once. Seeing him this way, knowing this was a side of him only for me was more than I could take. I couldn’t keep my hands off of him, feeling his skin against mine made me hot and the way he reacted to my touch made me want to put him on his back and have my way with him but I had to let him have this! He was communicating with me and it was more than I could hope for at this time.

“Does that feel good?”

“Oh hell yeah…do that thing with your thumb again. Ohhh….fuucckk, oh Sae…” I could tell he was letting go as he leaned farther back and began to moan lewdly. His fingers dug into my thighs and I could even see his toes curl. He was really feeling good, and I was the one that gave him this; I wanted to make him feel this wonderful all the time, I wanted to see him glimmer like this every moment of the day if I could.

“That’s it baby, let go, don’t hold back anymore. Be as open with me as you can, my Kirame” I had never used such a name for anyone before and it had honestly came to my mind just now, but I was so aroused and excited I wasn’t thinking of what he would say in response and he didn’t seem to hear me anyway.

“Ohh…dammit Sae, I’m really close, babe if you keep going…I’m going to…”

“Do you want to?” He didn’t answer and I took my thumb and rubbed the tip while I massaged him with my fingers and he cried out. He was near tears he was enjoying this so much and I was so happy.

“Do you want to come?”

“…yes…yes babe, I’m so close, please…I need you to get me there.” I removed my hand for only a moment to wet my fingers in my mouth and use them to lubricate him and I continued.

“OH FUCK!! Ohhh…Babe that feels so…damn good…!!”

“Are you going to come for me Kio?”

“Yes…I’m so close…a little tighter…mmm, yes…oh shit…I’m almost there!” He needed to climax soon or I wasn’t going to last myself. I kissed him again and he lapped at my mouth like he wanted to devour me and he suddenly let out a loud moan into my mouth.

“Ohhh…fuck, I’m coming…!!” He bit into my neck and let out a muffled scream as he began to erupt all over his stomach and my hand but it wasn’t just seeing him come so violently or even his face in the mirror, but I saw his soul glow bright gold as he did it. It stunned me, and I felt the last bit of my control erode as I stared into the pretty light.

K

It took several moments to catch my breath and another few seconds to loosen my grip on Sae’s legs. I was so tired now, I had never came that hard before and it was amazing.

“I had never felt something so intense in my life…Sae?” He was staring into the mirror with an expression I had never seen before and I instantly began to panic.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make a mess I-” He pushed me forward and flipped me onto my back, his eyes were burning as he looked down at me.

“How can you be so cute, how can you possibly be so adorable and smart and sexy and be mine too?” His kisses were almost forceful like he had been holding back all this time, well of course he was, why didn’t I think of that before? I quickly reached down and unfastened his belt as he gave me his tongue and I took him into my hands to return the favor. He wiped his hand into mine and I began to use it to lube him and he trembled, gripping the blankets as he groaned loudly.

“Babe you’re rock solid, you spent all this time making me feel good and neglected yourself. What will I do with you?” He didn’t seem to hear me, his mouth was quickly on mine again and he began to thrust forward into my hand. I lifted my legs to brace his hips and he lifted off of me to pull off my jeans.

“I’m sorry, this was supposed to be about you…but I can’t take it anymore!” He pulled his own jeans down and lifted my right leg.

“I’m sorry, I just need to feel you against me…” He began grinding himself on me and I couldn’t help but feel excited all over again. I wrapped my arms around him as he started to pick up the pace, his moans rang in my ears and his movement got me hard all over again, soon I was deep into his rhythm as well.

“You have no idea how sexy…you are. The way you look at me when I touch you…I wanted you ever since the first night…when you came home. I think of you when I relive myself all the time…but I was afraid to say anything before.” He was confessing it all to me and I felt so moved, I had no idea that he thought about me physically too and it made me so happy it brought tears to my eyes.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, you’re okay.” Sae’s arm gripped tighter around my waist to squeeze me more flush against him. I didn’t know what sensation drove me crazier, his moans against my neck, his bare chest and stomach against me or feeling his dick grinding against mine as he moved. I couldn’t stifle my own sighs quickly enough but it only made him rougher.

“Don’t stop Kio, I want to hear you…let me hear your voice.”

“Sae…mmm…don’t stop, Ughhh…bite me harder…ow not that same spot!” He sank his teeth into me anyway and let out a growl that sent shivers up my spine.

“You’re mine…are you really all mine?”

“Yes Babe, I’m yours…”

“Ohhh, and I’m yours too…shiiiitt…you feel so good Kio…I’m getting close.”

“Me too…that doesn’t seem very fair…” He lifted his head to look at me, his pretty green eyes searching mine.

“I get to see it twice? Do I get to see that face for a second time, see you glow so bright…oh please…” The way he looked at me was intoxicating, his cheeks so red and his eyes pleading with me to agree.

“Mmmm…well when you look at me… like that I can’t deny it…” I let my hands travel all over his back to encourage him, digging my claws into him as he picked up the pace again.

“Come on Sae, we can come together…fuuckk…I love you so much…you feel so good…” He lifted higher so he could look at me, his bedroom eyes pulling me in deeper into the bliss that was him. He excited every nerve in my body and made my heart soar, he was utterly amazing. I caressed his face and started moving with him and I could see the excitement in his eyes. I ran my fingers into his hair and gave it a sharp tug and he moaned lustfully to my surprise.

“I wondered…you like when I pull your hair Blondie?” I would be lying if I said I didn’t think his golden hair was sexy as hell and I loved how it felt in my hand as I tugged his head back and began to kiss and bite his neck.

“Ohhh…Yes, I do… I love it when you pull my hair…come with me Kio…please…” I couldn’t take anymore. He felt amazing and the way he looked at me, begging me with his eyes was so adorable I could feel myself about to come again and I turned my face away as I bit my lip hard but he turned me back to face him.

“No, I want to see your face…let me see your face Kio…” I couldn’t take that face he made and I exploded against him, I felt him shudder in response to the warmth that spread between us.

“Oh Kio…ohh hell…I’m coming…oh, I’m coming now..!!” He shuddered again and I felt him throb as more hot wet love leaked over me and down my sides. He rested his head against my neck and panted heavily as I tried desperately to catch my own breath.

“You are so beautiful…I love you so much…” He kissed me so softly and I felt dizzy, he was really amazing.

“We’re a mess…what will we do?” It was obvious that we needed to get cleaned up but the bathroom was down the hall! How do we get down there without anyone noticing us?

“Everyone is having drinks in the living room, no one will be up for a least another hour.” He smiled impishly as he kissed my forehead; he knew what he was doing all along. We grabbed some clean clothes and snuck to the upstairs bathroom to turn on the shower. I peeled off what was left of my clothes and as I checked the water with my hand I caught him staring at me in the mirror.

“Now you’re the one staring.”

“You’re not eating well…” I had been really messed up over the school year and I lost a bit of weight, he ran his hand down my sides with a sad look in his eyes and I felt nothing but guilt.

“I’m sorry…I know I may not be-“

“I hope you weren’t about to say anything stupid about being unattractive to me.”

“I…no…”

“Good, you didn’t eat dinner tonight either, I’m sure Elie has a few leftovers Beel didn’t pick through. I’ll make you something when we come out.” He was only worried about my health as always, he was so amazing. We got into the scalding shower and I began to lather myself. I couldn’t help but watch him wash himself, the suds gliding down his body, his wet hair clinging to his face and the way he looked up at me made me anxious.

“I know we had this discussion about you being attracted to me, but just so you know, I’m seriously turned on by your body.” He blushed and leaned closer to kiss me, putting his arm against the wall.

“Mmm…Sae I don’t think I have another one in me…” I accepted his tongue and his other hand began to travel along my chest. Well…I may be wrong.

S

He was so cute, I loved the way his eyes traveled along my body, drinking me in. To know he desired me set me on fire and I was determined to make sure he knew it. I touched along his waist and watched as his face reddened. His wet hair darkened as it hung in his eyes making his shy smile that much sexier.

“I think the point of a shower is to get clean, but all I’m having is dirty thoughts.” He was so shy and uncertain before, but I could tell he was becoming more confident as time went on. I had wanted to focus on him but I couldn’t handle my own urges, but it seemed he was okay with that. Maybe he wasn’t ashamed anymore and we could make this work between us, he was certainly no longer shy about initiating.

“Well it’s a good thing we are already in the shower huh?” He gripped my shaft in his hand and I felt the jolt go straight to my head.

“You’re really going to do this here?!” He flashed me a cocky smile and bent down to lick and kiss all over my chest, using his other hand on my nipple, teasing and tugging them. I was grateful for the loud shower water drowning out my moaning, I wouldn’t know what to do if we were caught by his parents in here. I gripped tight to the bars on the wall as he massaged me, my head became so clouded I couldn’t tell up from down.

“Well it isn’t fair, I came twice, what about you?” The water kept me nice and slick and I was hard within moments as he turned his attention on my jaw.

“Kio…you don’t have to…”

“But I want to, didn’t you say to not be afraid of doing what makes us happy?”

“Oh Kio…” His hazel eyes shined and I felt a warmth in my chest like the night he told me how special I was. He had a habit of being so selfless, he made me feel so many emotions I hadn’t before, I had never felt something so intensely for another person before.

“Talk to me Sae…”

“Ohh Kio…you feel really good. A little faster…yes just like that…kiss me…” He stood straight to put his mouth to mine with a smile. His lips were always so soft, I couldn’t help but bite them and he laughed.

“I see you’re a biter.”

“You don’t mind?”

“I have a high threshold for pain remember?” I leaned in and put my teeth to his throat and his groan made me twitch in his hand.

“Kio…I’m already getting close…” He bit his lip and I was about to kiss him again when a knock came at the door.

“Kio? Baby are you in there?” It was Elie, this was the worst possible time! He refused to stop and I bit into his shoulder to muffle myself.

“Yes Mother, I’m just taking a shower!”

“You didn’t eat much at dinner tonight, so I saved you some food in the oven. I told Beel not to touch it, your anxiety has been effecting your appetite I can tell. We need to put some weight back on you honey!” I heard his exasperated sigh and I would laugh if he didn’t literally have me by the balls right at that moment.

“Yes Mother, I’ll eat I promise, this isn’t really the time for this conversation!”

“Well I came up to your room and you were gone, I had actually forgotten to stock fresh towels in this bathroom and came to bring them to you!”

“I’m fine, I have a towel thank you!”

“But what about Satan, wouldn’t he like a towel too?” He froze and I did as well, of course if both of us were gone from his room and not downstairs she could put two and two together.

“Hi Satan!”

“…Hi Elie…” I heard the door open and after a moment quickly close.

“I’m not looking! I left them on the sink, please put the rest away for me okay?”

“Yes Mama…” The door opened and shut again and I sighed in relief and then in ecstasy as he began to move his hand again.

“The glass is fogged, she couldn’t see, not that she would try.” I couldn’t even respond to him, I was quickly reaching that high again and I needed release.

“You about to come Babe?”

“Mmm-hmm…dammit…Kio I can’t hold back anymore!” I gripped the bar so tightly my hands ached and I couldn’t control my breathing.

“Then come for me, it’s the perfect time.” I felt myself sink into the warm honey pool of bliss as I hit my high and the next think I knew his lips were on mine again.

“You feel better?” I couldn’t even answer with words, I couldn’t even let go of the bar.

“Come on Sae, the water’s getting cold.” How is he so wonderful? How can I have someone who understood me on this level? It was amazing.

K

“Yeah…okay…” He got his bearings and stepped out of the shower first, grabbing a towel to dry himself. Watching him like that was so sexy, it was no wonder he insisted on pleasing me like he did and he confirmed that I could please him on my own. I stepped out to dry myself off and I just couldn’t take my eyes off of him. I closed the distance and pinned him against the wall to shove my tongue right in his mouth, I couldn’t get enough of him!

“Kio again?!”

“I can’t help it…I guess you do that to me…” He smiled and put his arms around me as he pushed me back toward the sink and then he began to get down on his knees.

“W-wait, what are you…?” The way he looked up at me…like he was pleading me, he jerked my heart when he did that.

“I’ll be quick…” He slid me into his mouth and I nearly shouted, his tongue slid over me making me shiver and I felt his throat tighten around me like warm moist silk. Now I know why he put me against the sink…I needed to lean on it to stay standing and I gripped it hard as my head fell back. I had no idea he knew how to do this, but I was far from complaining. He bobbed his head up and down and I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

“Sae…oh fuck…you are amazing…” He wasn’t kidding when he said he would be quick, I was almost there already! I looked down at him and he looked so cute, he was blushing, fully enjoying pleasing me. He opened an eye lazily at me and caught me watching him and his face reddened more. I ran my hand through his hair and his eyes softened affectionately.

“Babe if you… keep on like that…” He moved me deeper down his throat and I moaned too loudly. If someone were walking down the hallway they would have heard! But I couldn’t stop the lewd noises that escaped me as he sped up.

“Sae…I’m…going to…” I grabbed his hair and shoved his head down as I came in his throat, I felt my heart race, I wasn’t trying to do that and I had no idea what he was thinking.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s okay, I’m happy you were happy.” He stood and wiped his face and I felt a wave of exhaustion come over me. We dressed and crept back to my room when I laid back into my bed and remembered Sae was going to be sharing it with me. I don’t know why after what we had just done I would feel butterflies from something as simple as him sleeping beside me.

“I love you Sae, thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Because of what you did, I was so nervous but you helped me.”

“I did nothing more than what a good partner would do. I want you happy…you were so beautiful this evening, I have never seen you shine like you have tonight.” He slipped his hand into mine and I intertwined our fingers…he’s really mine, all these fears and fantasies and finally I had him and I could make him happy.

“I know you’re in love with my soul, I know you said that my body was only a vessel; I was just worried that…you wouldn’t…” He turned over and rested on my chest as he looked at me. How do his eyes make me so nervous?

“I am in love with your beautiful soul, and your enormous heart and your amazing mind. Your body may be a vessel, but I will please it in any way I can to pay homage to the beauty that is you.” My heart nearly gave out at his words; he really said something like that to me?!

S

“Why are you blushing like that, you need to have a limit to how cute you can be.”

“I mean…you said that like you’re worshipping me…” He was so flustered he reminded me of Levi. I kissed him again, I have a feeling I won’t be tired of it any time soon, but after all of that I was exhausted and I turned over to sleep. Within minutes he had his arms around me nuzzling my neck.

“Kio…I’m spent…”

“No, I just want to hold you…” His voice was so frail, I was glad he couldn’t see the tears pricking my eyes.

“Do you remember that night we went to Roarfest and we fell asleep together? Remember when I told you that I had a dream you were holding me?”

“Yeah…?”

“Asmo told me that he crept in and found us…you were holding me just like this…” He was silent for a long moment and he didn’t move.

“Kio?”

“Then I guess I was right, I knew I loved you that night…even my subconscious can’t be without you.” I held his hand and he kissed the nape of my neck.

“When I’m with you, I don’t feel that rage…I feel…good, I feel free….i feel…”

“Happy?” Was that what this was, I wanted to make him happy but I never thought I would feel this happiness for myself…this peace I felt, I will never get tired of it.

“Yes, I’m happy with you Kio.”

“And I’m happy with you.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night Sae…” He fell asleep quickly but I laid there listening to his soft breathing behind me. The burning rage that had consumed me all my life was actually abated…I felt happy. Just to lay here as he held me brought me joy, I had a lot to learn about such an emotion, but if I was learning it with him, I know I will be fine.


End file.
